


Afterwards and More

by MinaMauveine



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Master centric piece that follows her through the ups and downs of her relationship with Chase</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over Drinks

**Title:** Afterwards

 **Author:** Mina Robins

 **Fandom:** House, M.D.

 **Rating:** G

 **Summary:** Drabble. Masters centric.

 

A/N: Fixed up some details, grammar and vocabulary.

………………………………………..

 

Martha M. Masters fidgeted in the uncomfortable hospital chair. She had thought to bring a case-study with her to read but decided against it. She was here to show the patient she was focus and determined win him over.

 

She ran over her plan in her head. Perhaps she can offer to take him out for tea then show him her favourite anthropological museum… that’s boring isn’t it?

 

How about a night out in town? The red-head furrowed her brow. He’s still not well enough for anything like _that_.

 

Maybe he can show her his ranch. Have a toss in the hay. She giggled quietly, it seemed like a reoccurring theme in romance novels. Not that she reads them; they are much too lewd for her liking.

 

She knew why she was attracted to the cowboy.

 

He was less than her.

 

When Taub had questioned her earlier, she meant what she said. He was physically superior and a fine specimen. However, their patient was still below her. He made less money than her; most importantly he was nowhere near her equal as an intellectual. The guy also seemed well adjusted enough to not ooze of the same social awkwardness she brings into any room.

 

He’s waking up and Martha overexcitedly shuffles towards him.

 

It won’t be _that_ hard.

 

……………………………

 

She had hopefully thought he’s the kind of guy that wouldn’t be too irate of her tendency to blurt out lengthy explanations. He probably wouldn’t know what she was going on and on about anyways, maybe it was cute? Mom use to do that around Father and he had always called her adorable for it. Then again her Father would actually know enough information on the topics of interest to carry a conversation.

 

She thought she could have a companion that wouldn’t seem that hard to please. He was a male and simple minded. She was a woman … and good company?

 

Nevertheless, one plus one apparently does not equal two.

 

Chase looks over at her amusedly, he had suggested the bar after her fail attempt at romance, and for once, Martha thought why the heck not.

 

“So you went after him cause you thought he’ll say yes.”

 

“Don’t make it sound so manipulative and cheap.” She pouted.

 

He has a good natured smile on his handsome face. “I just never thought you to be so,” He swirls his drink. “Low in self-esteem.”

 

Martha feels her cheeks burn up in embarrassment.  “So Chase, what’s your first name?” Anything to divert attention from herself.

 

Chase grins and tilts his head boyishly. “Robert.” He pauses and waits for his teammate to offer her first name but Martha wasn’t exactly polished in her social idiosyncrasies. “You know, it’s your turn.”

 

The girl runs a finger up the frosty sides of her drink. “Oh,” Martha blinks and wonders if it is possible to faint from blushing, no it’s not possible, not _just_ from blushing maybe if she also had a case of… she’s getting distracting wasn’t she. “It’s Martha, my mother always said it was too old for me.”

 

Chase laughs and takes a swig of his beer. “A bit.”

 

“You think I’m a fool don’t you?” She sighs.

 

“You’re a moron.” The girl glares at the Australian. “In house’s terms, but you’re not a fool.”

 

“Thank you?” She couldn’t tell if it was an insult or compliment.

 

“You’re just human and wanting what everyone else has.”

 

Masters stares at the surprisingly accurate comment from her normally juvenile acquaintance said. “I suppose,” A pause, then she tries to repossess some of her dignity.  “It’s just that he was physically-.”

 

“Yes, I know, your cortex reacted.” His eyes are twinkling. “Taub told me.”

 

The red head frowns and looks away, great, its high school _all_ over again. “It’s just that he smiled when I was being _friendly_ towards him.” She had unintentionally stuttered on ‘friendly’ since she had almost blurted out flirting.

 

“I think he was amused by your flirting, yes.” Chase draws another gulp of his beer. “It’s funny to see your doctor stutter at you.”

 

In a small voice she sheepishly argues. “I wasn’t philandering with a patient.”

 

Chase places a hand on his drinking partner’s shoulder and squeezes. “Just relax and don’t worry, House won’t hear about it.”

 

She twisted her head left and right at the mention of her abrasive boss’ name. “Sorry, habit, he gets to me some times.”

 

The blonde nods, “He gets to all of us.” Chase takes his last sip and proceeds to stand. “How about we go for a celebratory dinner?”

 

“What, why?”

 

“I managed to patch up the guys literally bleeding heart in a race against time, so how about you accompany me for some dinner for doing such a swell job?” Chase sees his fellow doctor mull the thought over. “It’ll be positive reinforcement.”

 

She knows he means she has a bleeding heart over the patient but it was nothing of the sort, she just hit a tiny emotional speed bump, it’s nothing, right? She takes a moment to glance over Chase; she understands why so many women willingly sleep with him after a couple of drinks. He has a light hearted feel and a ridiculously gorgeous face. She turns and gazes into her beer quickly when she realizes she has been caught looking. Chase was also astonishingly intelligent; he’s out of her league.

 

“Sure, where’d you want to go for dinner?” It’s nice and social to have a night out with a colleague, what’s the harm?

 

He nods approvingly to her choice. “Just a casual diner, I hope you don’t mind sloppy joes.”

 

And… he’s a child again. “Sure, do you have your car, Chase?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She holds our her arm with her palm up and after a moment he hands the keys over to her. “Well I hope its close or else we’re calling a cab.”

 

“What, we haven’t even had two beers.” He scrunches up his nose.

 

“It’s never safe to drive after drinking,” Seeing her co-worker gaze at her with utter disbelief. “Let’s say someone your height drinks one beer per hour it will still-”

 

The blonde has held up his hand in compliance and has already pushed his chair in. “It’s a good thing the place is only a couple blocks away then.”

 

Masters pauses and rushes to pull her jacket on when she sees Chase waiting, she’s surprised to see him so lenient. “Okay.”

 

“And Martha.” She looked up at the taller doctor’s amused eyes. “Friends call me, Rob.”


	2. Over Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has parts of episode 19: Last Temptation. Masters centric. It bugged me that they had to rid the team of Masters to make room for Thirteen. I adore Olivia Wilde, I just wished they could have kept Masters around as well.

**Title:** Afterwards

 **Author:** Mina Robins

 **Fandom:** House, M.D.

 **Rating:** G

 **Summary:** Has parts of episode 19: Last Temptation. Masters centric. It bugged me that they had to rid the team of Masters to make room for Thirteen. I adore Olivia Wilde, I just wished they could have kept Masters around as well.

 

…………………………………………..

 

Masters strolled down the corridor towards her team. She was mentally running over her notes on obscure fungus infections and debating whether her friend had been right. Was House really keeping a spot open on his team?

 

For _her_?

 

She turned into the office and noticed a brunette knelt before their room’s T.V. and VCR set. This must be the woman everyone had been so excited to hear from during their last case.

 

“Ummm, hello, you must be Dr-” Masters faltered as she tried to fish for the woman’s name, “Thirteen.” She nodded; proud of herself for managing to recall what her co-workers had addressed this woman by.

 

The taller doctor has a slightly amused expression on her pretty features. “Remy,” She takes Martha hands and shakes it, Martha notes she has a very sure grip. Nothing like her own handshake, which included clammy palms when she’s nervous. “Hadley.”

 

“You’re back!”

 

Robert has an overzealous smile on his face as he embraces the new doctor. Or should she say old co-worker. Martha quickly ducks her face and turns around to avoid witnessing the friendly welcome. Physical displays of affections always confused her to no extent since she’s never had much apt for showing them. At least not without doing it awkwardly.

 

It’s not until lately with Robert has she gotten used to casual touching. Sitting side by side on her living room loveseat. A pat on the shoulder. A squeeze on her hand.  
  


It’s no surprise that everyone on the team is fond of the woman. Foremen appears relieved to see her even as he chastised her for her disappearance. Masters notices that they don’t hug while the woman looks forlornly apologetic.

 

No one every talks about Thirteen. Or Remy, it was as if it was a forbidden topic, especially around Foremen. Taub holds sympathy for his roommate’s feeling and also abides by this rule.

 

She had wanted to ask Robert once but wasn’t sure how to approach the subject. Truth to be told she’s never sure how to approach _any_ subject. Not even what seems to be conspiring between her and… she timidly blinks up through her eyelashes to glances up at her sandy blonde Australian.

 

She meant her blonde _colleague._ Not ‘her’s’ in any other sense. Really.

 

Her team... She looked at the woman and paused to correct herself. _The_ team was all surrounding House. Martha chewed anxiously on her bottom lips and jammed her sweating hands into her lab jacket. She quickly wipes them repeatedly within her pockets before reaching out for the case file.

 

They had already begun discussing the case while she stood on the outer rims of the group. She flipped the file open.

 

“We have the practice run and lucky for us, cameras were there.” House clicks play and the room watches the video start with a bird’s eye view down onto a little yacht and their female patient. “Corporate sponsors want to check that she is sea worthy, before the clock strikes…” He stalls for dramatic affect. “You’re too old to set a record.” House pauses the video. “Which gives us three days.” He turns to Masters. “You only got one, right?”

 

The entire team glanced up from the files, curious of how attentive their normally careless boss was being. Martha notes that Taub has disbelief on his face while Foremen has his customary one eyebrow raised in dubious concern.

 

“Uhh, last day as a student…” Masters dips her head down to avoid eye contact with her associates. “Could be simple dehydration, she told the coast guard she had felt…” Her voice lowered in decibel as House leans intrusively close. She darts her eyes worriedly up at him and angles away. The new Doctor didn’t seem impressed with her diagnosis either.

 

“Pulse and B.P. were normal at the time of the rescue, it’s not dehydration.” His tone of voice declares his assessment final.

 

Masters felt her neck itch from the proximity of her boss and she instinctively raised her hand to place a barrier between them. She grimaces at her awkwardly upstretched appendage and tries to past it off as if she was pushing some hair behind her ears.

 

“How ‘bout your internship?”

 

Taub flashes his gaze up at House. Their boss was being _more_ out of character than usual. Then again, it’s not like he follows a set personality. The diminutive man shakes his head and returns his attention to the folder in his hands.

 

“You sign up this morning?”

 

Masters squints her eyes sheepishly. “Actually I’m still deciding.”

 

The student presses her lips together and tries to start the diagnoses again when she sees that Robert has started to frown.

 

  1. When they came to a conclusion, House intoned. “Masters, no need to rush, there’s no wrong choices.” He swings his hand up vaguely, but then adds. “At least that’s what they tell people who make the crappy choices.”             



 

Robert has apparently had enough with House’s needling. “What’s with the sudden interest in her future?”

 

House comes up with a metaphor that compares Martha to Jell-O and him the blacksmith creating a sword. And now that a blade has been forged he doesn’t want to let her go.

 

She’s not sure if she should be offended. He is saying she has improved, was it enough to join the team?

 

Apparently Taub and Foremen believed so.

 

…………………..

 

She had wanted to go and finish the last required lumbar puncture for her logbook but before she can argue a second time to go to the E.R. she finds herself accompanying the new doctor to their patient’s room for blood draws.

 

The brunette seemed capable enough to perform the required procedure, jeeze, she looks elegant doing anything. It wasn’t like House to invite just anybody to his team. Masters grins to herself when she realizes House considered her to be elite. For a lot of reasons his opinion matters to her. And for a lot of more sane reasons it shouldn’t.

 

The mother gets called out of the room and the patient’s eyes shimmer with disappointment to see her leave. She needed someone to run through her picture cue cards.

 

“I can take over.”

 

The patient’s lips twitch into a grin as Masters grabs the photos and holds one up for her.

 

“Ceiling of the galley.”

 

Martha runs her eyes over the blockish print on the back of the cue card. “Right.” A memory from her youth surfaces. “The last time I was on a boat was my freshmen mixer at college; I didn’t so much mix as hurl.” She finishes regretfully and swiftly pulls up another card.

 

The girl is amused and asks “Too much to drink?”

 

“Uh.” Martha flips the photo back into the deck when she realizes the patient’s attention was on the other doctor’s needle. “No, I was thirteen.”

 

“And in college?!” The patient remarks, astonished and a little skeptical.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Masters shifts her eyes away. “Weird.”

 

“I was thinking _cool._ ”

 

Both smile.

 

“We’ll be back for the next blood draw in 15 minutes.” The woman grins at the younger doctor and teases. “Unless you’ll like to stay and continue bonding over your lost childhoods.”

 

Masters tries to smile at the joke but gets distracted by how absurdly gorgeous this woman was. Just like Robert. She immediately finds her mind wandering onto whether or not Chase and this woman had gotten together. The pretties magnetize to each other.

 

The patient takes this moment to speak up. “Listen, I have a ton of prep work to do to be ready to launch; is there any way to speed the tests up?”

 

The woman responds with a negative shake of her head. “Afraid not.”

 

Master sympathises with the need to prepare for work and suggests an alternative. “Um,” Not brave enough to directly argue with the other doctor she shifts her body to face her patient. “Unless you’re up for the treadmill.” When she has finishes she rolls her eyes up self-consciously at her partner. The woman’s face remains passive so she continues. “We could stress her body, see if her adrenal responds. It’ll only take half an hour.”

 

Thirteen takes off her gloves and nods just as Martha hears her buzzer beep.

 

“It’s an L.P.”

 

The other doctor smiles and points to the door. “Go, I’ll handle this.”

 

………………………………………….

 

 

Masters had tried to rush down to E.R. as quickly as possible all the while thinking of her times in college. She got distracted for two minutes to ask for Dr. Cuddy’s advice which gave up information on House she already knew. By the time she had ran to where her classmate was; he was already performing her required L.P., so she took the elevator and managed to run back into House’s diagnostic room in record time.

 

The blinds were drawn and it worried her to see what was behind it. He could have overdosed on those pills he keeps popping. She swears he intentionally eats them in front of her to desensitize her to his depravity.

 

As she pulls the binds away she is welcomed by the sight of a chicken clucking next to a sign instructing her to the E.R.

 

………………………….

 

Masters was sure her face was now permanently stuck in disbelief. She couldn’t lie about a lumbar puncture! She needed to do one more and it wasn’t right to forge it. She had never been academically dishonest before, unless you count the time she didn’t tell on the boy that cheated off her on their grade 2 spelling test. However, that was just because he begged her not to tell and it wasn’t like she had given him her test intentionally.

 

But this! This was so much more than a simple spelling quiz. What if this was a test on House’s part?

 

Maybe it was a test, hence that chicken on his desk. Was it a metaphor for her being too chicken to break the rules? House was so freaking infuriating! Her team was outside the diagnosing room commenting about the lost chicken. Apparently everyone knew about the pet but her.

 

House was down the hallway painting chicken tracks to Dr. Wilson’s door. Masters was the only team member new enough to questions their eccentric leader’s action.

 

………………………….

 

She couldn’t let it go. She had to complete this patient.

 

She had promised the father.

 

Also she had already ruined the good impression she had previously made with her head surgeon. And doing this also meant skipping out on dinner with Robert. Their relationship was beginning to burgeon into something more and she wasn’t sure she could handle it right without breaking it.

 

So here she was. Reviewing text books and brainstorming up conclusions. It’s quarter to three a.m. in the morning and yet she’s nowhere near finishing her cup of coffee. Masters hated the taste of coffee, it was bitter and the café didn’t have the almond milk she likes so she had to have her drink black. Lactose didn’t agree with her system all that much.

 

The coffee was bitter and gross and she was on the ground on her back trying to come up with the right diagnosis while that exasperating chicken continues to make clucking sounds to pester her.

 

Speaking of the chicken, Martha lifted her head to glance at the blue towelled cage just in time to witness Dr. Wilson sneaking in to bag House’s pet.

 

Never one to be outdone, her boss had left only a yellow chicken piñata with a recording device hanging on its flimsy Papier-mâché neck. A minute later House has locked Dr. Wilson in his own office.

 

And then everything swarmed together, the only logical deduction was salmonella enteritidis!

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

“Salmonella enteritidis is a nice catch.” Robert mentioned approvingly.

 

The younger doctor smiled. “Thanks, starting on the soft tissue windows.”

 

“Once the case is over are you going to move to surgery?” Robert appears completely focused on the computer screen but his eyes keep dancing towards Masters’ directions.

 

She takes a breath and hums. “That’s the plan.”

 

“I think that’s a mistake.” Robert glances up with surprise and purses his lips as he nods. “I think you should move back to surgery.”

 

Martha’s eyebrows dip in confusion and she opens her mouth to respond but stops herself. After making sure she had heard right she tries again. “I just said I was…”

 

“No, you said it was your _plan_ , which means House might be right.” Robert sighs and rubs his fingers over his five o-clock stubble “And you might be lying to yourself.”

 

For a moment Masters had thought that Robert would ask her to stay because of their friend-tionship. “Would it be so terrible?” _to work with me longer?_ Martha blinks, “ _You_ chose House over surgery.”

 

“My time here changed me, and in ways not everyone in my life thought was for the better.” Robert shakes his head from the memories of Cameron. “No masses, moving onto bone marrow.”

 

Martha takes a moment to think about what he had said. “Were those people right?”

 

“I think when you do change.” Robert furrows his brows and picks his words carefully.  “It’s not so simple to go back.”

 

“Robert.”

 

The blonde looks up curious at why his friend had used his first name. They had taken to this strangely enjoyable pseudo-dating thing off timetable and had both came to terms with never referring to one another by first name at work.

 

“Yes, Martha?”

 

Unspoken rules out the window now.

 

Masters’ was making puppy dog eyes at him, staring at him as if he held all the correct answers in the vast world and it was making him a tad nervous. He coughs and glares at the screen, “In the humerus, its cancer.”

 

……………………………………..

 

House had told her not to tell anyone about the other doctor having another reason to leave. He said that even though she was honest, she was boring . She wasn’t boring. Boring people don’t have a membership to the Einstein museum. She notices facial symmetry of people, doesn’t obsess about it, she just notices. Boring people don’t hang _colourful_ paper airplanes in their rooms.

 

Oh god, she was wasn’t she? Masters sighed and shyly glimpsed to her left at the mesmerized Robert. He had suggested a Lord of The Ring Trilogy night and she had agreed. She had first assumed that he thought she would be interested by something so nerdy but it turns out he’s an avid fan of the series.

 

She grins when Robert mouths along with each character’s dialogue.

 

“Thanks for coming over to cheer me up.”

 

Robert takes a moment to pull himself away from being glue to the screen. “I think you made a right choice to leave before it’s too late to change.”

 

Masters pulls her knees up to her chest and hmmms. “Didn’t leave early enough to avoid lying to do what _I_ thought was right.”

 

The blonde glances around for the remote and remembers he’s not at home and Masters’ roommate had lost the controller for the DVD player. He gets up and pauses the movie just as the giant spider is about to total Frodo. He turns around and faces his friend.

 

“It’s never going to be simple ever again.” Robert runs his hand through his hair and sighs. “He’s ruined a good one.”

 

Martha cranes her head up at the taller doctor and blinks. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I’ve always been a bit of a player so my moral compass is a little lacking on that front and I’ve broken some rules.” Robert glances squarely into her gaze and with conviction says. “But you, you are a good one.”

 

She blushes at the compliment and feels her palms sweating. “I _was_ , but I’m never going to be able to get over this.”

 

“You’ll learn to live with yourself.” Robert winks. “And you still are great, not on the morals anymore, but House has that effect on people.”

 

“I think you’re so much better adjusted than I.” She blurts out without thinking. Masters reaches out for a pillow and places it between her knees and chest.

 

Robert has a quizzical grin as he moves closer next to her. “I may appear so at times, however, I’m the one with the ruined marriage.”

 

The red head clung closer to the cushion. “You shouldn’t sell yourself short.”

 

“I won’t if you won’t.” He has that boyish grin on his lips and Masters finds herself mirroring it.

 

“Deal.”

 

Robert nods and lifts a hand up to his face and taps his cheek. “Seal it with a kiss?”

 

Masters laughs and shakes her head; no.

 

Robert rolls his eyes and leans over to kiss the girl on the cheek but at the last second Martha changes her mind and turns to lean towards the blonde.

 

It was the first time they had locked lips but it certainly wasn’t the last.

 


	3. Over Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is back

Title: Afterwards   
Author: Mina Robins  
Fandom: House, M.D.  
Rating: G  
Summary: Remy is back.

…………………………………………………………………….

Martha wasn’t surprised.

Robert had always been the one to initiate everything. The first time they had gotten together for drinks. Their first kiss, though accidental had been because of Robert. He had always leant in first for their kisses, he has always been forward yet gentle. He had made the move towards his bed during their first time together. Was the first to suggest leaving items at each other’s homes. Mostly because Masters made a clear effort on never leaving a single item that belonged to her. Too afraid to push something that was too good to be true in her eyes. Robert was the first to make copies of his apartment key, Martha would have returned the favour, however her landlord forbids his renters from making copies. Security issues you see, she understands.

He was first to bring up moving in with one another. He was the first in her whole entire life to make her heart feel things she didn’t really expect to get a chance to experience. She had been so careful the whole time, cautiously though willingly following him through the tender advances in their relationship, he was so kind when leading her through the unfamiliar but illogically enjoyable situation. 

To be honest, she had been waiting for him to be the first to break up with her this whole entire time. 

Why would someone so incredible want to be with someone like her. Plain, however intelligent she could be she was also immensely socially awkward. Robert’s friends seem to take notice to it as well and yet kept quiet for some reason.

With all her rationalizations it still felt horridly painful to come home to Robert kissing another woman.

Should she be angry, she should be furious right. Is this what it felt like to have a heart break? On a completely medical standpoint the human body was completely fascinating, all those endorphins and hormones suddenly signaled to be released into her system by her hypothalamus. To stimulate a hollowed out sensation she now feels in her chest cavity. It reminds her of the plants in the winter squash family her father and her use to carve patterns into during Halloween. Instead of black cats and scary faces her family would do different kinds of organic molecules. But those were happy memories she didn’t want tainted by the image before her. Though she would admit seeing Chase and Hadley together was visually attractive.

Foolishly she feels her voice stammer. “Robert?”

Why did she do that? Stupid, why was she trying to look even more pathetic than she already felt?

Martha feels like the pumpkin Cinderella had ridden after the clock chimed twelve. The Disney princess had gotten carried away into the castle at the end, traveled in style in a cart made of real metal and wood. Something that would last. Not like the forgotten plant that had tumbled and bruised along the road once the fairy godmother’s magic had evaporated. Empty, used and most likely rotting. Magic wasn’t supposed to last forever.

Robert had his arms in the air, unlike how he would usually kiss Martha. She recalled that he would always encompass her in his arms. Safe and secure. He dropped his raised arms down and shoved at Remy’s shoulders. “Oh Jesus, fuck.”

The surreally gorgeous brunette turned her tearing hazel eyes, now rounding with shock and splutters. “Masters!”

Martha really is just not that surprised. She contemplates hitting the other female doctor. No, that wouldn’t solve a single thing. The ginger laughs self-depreciatingly, her notions are so silly. The apartment door is wide open behind her, with the keys still dangling in the lock. She knows she needs to leave. There was no space in the room for her when there’s already two completely suited characters to fulfill any tale’s ending.

“I’m out of bus commuter tickets and I don’t keep my old apartment’s key on my normal keychain.” Martha announces to the still shocked pair, she feels the corner of her eyes burn, her tear ducts threatening to flow over with tears. “Can I burrow some change?”

“Yes, of course.” Robert strides up to her, rummaging in his pockets. “You don’t have to go anywhere; I just… let me explain.”

“No.” Remy walks up next to him and uses her thumb to brush away the water works that are running down the ginger’s cheeks. “Let me explain.”

The redhead couldn’t bring herself to be repulsed by the other woman’s touch, if anything it seemed like something that she should be proud of being bestowed with. “I’m just going to get my old key, because I never actually stopped my lease.” 

Robert gawks at the shorter woman that has been in his life for over a year now; his lips are numb and taste like Remy. “I.”

“It won’t take too much of your time, I have a suitcase packed already.”

The taller brunette shares at glance with Robert and then wordlessly punches him in the shoulder. Martha closes her eyes and walks into the room she once shared with Chase. She opens the closet and pulls out her simple grey suitcase. All daily ablutions requirements are packed, along with her old apartment keys, her credit cards, passport and a week worth of clothes. It’s not like she had a whole lot to begin with. She strolls back out to the living room to see Chase is waving his arms at Remy while they argued heatedly, back and forth. 

Martha can’t bring herself to understand a single syllable. 

Martha fills her own bright red kettle with cold water and clicks on the stove element to ‘hot’. Tea always makes her feel better, maybe if Chase and Hadley had some they’ll feel better as well and stop quarrelling. She set out three cups and saucers before returning one set back into the now organized cupboards. It was a mess before Chase had officially invited her to move in. 

Chase is next to her now, rubbing his hand calmingly up and down her back. Were they friends again? The emptiness in her heart yearns for at least a bit of him. She opens two packs of teabags and makes sure to loop the string around the handles; she knows it annoys Chase when the label falls into the water.

Both her blonde and Remy are by her side, they continue talking in a soothing manner but Martha still can’t seem to hear a single word. She wonders if heart breaks also cause deafness too. She knows that medically, her heart is sound and pumping on as it always has. That the tightness and pain were all just stimulated and unreal. That the buzzing in her ear isn’t really present.

Martha sniffles and pours the steaming water into the cups, the strawberry scent wafts up and it reminds her of blueberry pancakes with Chase in the morning.

“Bye.” Martha states and pushes out from between the two taller occupants of the room. She makes sure to smile when closing the door quietly on her fairy-tale delusion.

………………………………………………………..


	4. Over Leaving

Title: Afterwards   
Author: Mina Robins  
Fandom: House, M.D.  
Rating: G  
Summary: Over Leaving

……………………………………………….

“Oh my lord.” Chase groaned reproachfully at his co-worker. “The fucks Thirteen!” The dirty blonde stuck both his hands into his hair, barely refusing the childish notion of yanking. He hissed through his teeth while regarding the now sans Masters apartment. She had been so composed and was freaking making tea. “She was making tea!” He spoke out loud, as if that fact alone should save him.

“I…” Remy starts, never had she in all the time that she had known him had she ever witness Chase be anything near flustered, he was so anxious, nothing like the playboy she seen work his magic during every Christmas party at the hospital. Anxiety due to House maybe but never over some girl. 

“Martie smiled when she left!” Chase flung his arm accusingly at his front door like it had been the one in the lip lock with a certain brunet. 

“Well go after her!” Remy admonished.

Robert maneuvered quickly around Remy and snagged his set of keys from the hook by the door. “She didn’t hear a word of our explanation, did she?” He moaned hopelessly.

“Not in the slightest.” Remy replied as her co-worker slammed the door close behind him. She sighed and dug the heel of her palms into her eyes, willing the tears to abate. She knew that she had been incredibly selfish and impulsive for just dropping in on Chase like this. But Taub had his children over for the weekend and Foreman was out of the question. House and she had a good rapport but he had the emotional capabilities for empathy comparable to a glass bottle of Grey Goose. Though seeing the outcome of what her presence has caused, perhaps that would have been a better choice. 

Remy rolled her shoulders and reached up to the previously accessed cabinet to retrieve another set of teacups. They were the same set of cream pearl china, etched with tiny chrysanthemums, too delicate looking to be picked by Chase’s hands. She took another package of tea and stirred in a dollop of honey from a honey holder shaped like a bee. The metallic wings folded open to allow access to the natural sweetener within its thorax. When had her co-worker become so domesticated? 

She poured the hot water and tried to make herself useful by taking each cup and saucer to the dining room table. Remy placed her elbows on top of the table and laced her fingers together so she could lean her forehead against her hands curled in prayer. She watched the leisurely swirl of her tea, slowly becoming aromatic; the label had fallen into the mixture that was too sweet for Allison’s tastes.

“What am I going to do with the baby?”

………………………………………………..

Chase jammed his index finger repeatedly into the down switch. The elevators were coming way too slowly. Frustrated he turned and dashed down the flights of stairs, practically falling down each jarring step. He turned down the corridor and sprinted to the lobby’s front door, flung the glass doors open, one of his hands clenched too tightly on the cold and elaborate looking brass handle. 

Did the taxi come that fast? Had Martha just walked into the night? There was nothing outside the roundabout. It was completely quiet aside from the puffs of hot air that escaped his lips. The mist vanishing before ever getting the chance to be corporal.

Martha was gone.

The home that they had begun to build together.

Gone.

Her smile, her laughing, her soft sniffling… Robert glared towards the right side of his lobby, where a small alcove held a library and lounge chair meant for guests. Robert felt himself laugh out of sheer relief when he saw Martha curled up against the plush green couch, her legs drawn to her chest and her suitcase by her side. 

……………………………………………

Martha didn’t want it to end. But it had to happen eventually, the pretties magnetize to one another and what couple could compare to Chase and Hadley. Now those two could have attractive looking offspring. The kind people awed and cooed at.

Martha knew it wasn’t going to last, she had been so tentative when she entered into this, ready to give it a try, but subconsciously she knew. She had been so prepared for this eventual heartbreak. However, knowing that there would be pain if you go bicycling on a rocky path and actually feeling the ground skidding against one’s knee is two completely different scenarios.

Rationalizing the end of her one year relationship was of no help and she couldn’t bring herself to be supportive of the person she loved more in the whole world finding someone more suitable. She wanted her fairy-tale to have a happy ending. Nonetheless, she obviously had been nervous the whole time, fretting over her presence in Robert’s apartment. Saving her lease on the other place for another full year, making sure she had a backup plan. Just in case… Just in case. 

Masters bowed her head down against her knees. The hallowed out feeling inside her chest seemed to be bottomless and ever expanding. She tried to make it go away by breathing in and out calming but just ended up hiccupping on her sobs. She had attempted to call a taxi on her cell phone but it was out of batteries and she was certain no one would be able to distinguish what she was trying stammer out. She didn’t want her fairy-tale to end but she had willingly walked out. Chase and Hadley looked amazing together!

She squeaked when a pair of arms enveloped her and squeezed. The blessed buzzing that had been thankfully present during Chase and Hadley’s conversation from earlier had faded under the rhythm of her pounding heart and strangled sobs during her ride down the elevator. “Robert!”

“Hey, hey, hello.” Chase was nearly frantic when he thought Martha had left, so at this moment, having her back in his arms… He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her temple. “Let’s go back upstairs, Smartie, there’s this wonderful kind of tea that my girlfriend brought me, I’ve been dying to try it.”

“Doctor Hadley brought you tea as well?!” Martha spluttered questioningly, she had expected someone to take Chase from her at some point, but did they really have to treat him to different fragrances of tea? That was one of her favourite events to share with Robert. Introducing him to the signature flavours of each exotic place her parents had travel to and brought back for her.

For some unexplainable reason this was the last straw. So with her eyes red and her face flushed she grasped onto Robert’s collar and without knowing a better way to vent her anguish knocked her forehead into his. 

………………………………………………………………….

Remy got up to open the door when she heard a light tapping. Chase had Masters in his arms bridal style, the suitcase slung over his shoulder and a faint bruise beginning to show on his forehead.

“Is she okay?” Remy asked then noted that Master blinked back at her. “Oh, you’re awake.”

“Yeah, we’re good.” The blonde managed to shrug even with his arms full and carefully slid his girlfriend back onto the wooden floors and then moved the suitcase to the side of the room before closing the door.

Remy smiled apologetically at the ginger. “Sorry about before, I just got caught up in the moment.”

“And I rushed to a most likely conclusion.” Masters replied, her legs were wobbling still and she had one hand gripping onto the counter. “I know you don’t harbour romantic feelings for Chase now that he told me about your current relationship problem.”

“Well, I better get-.”

The shorter woman shook her head back and forth furiously “Please stay the night, we have a guest room and you wouldn’t be imposing.”

Chase placed a hand on Masters’ shoulder supportively and winked at Remy. “I don’t think you can cause more trouble than you’re already accomplished.”

“Thanks, I just didn’t have anywhere else to go tonight, I’ll be gone in the morning.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Remy passively stared at the ginger. Her first reaction was always to refuse talking about problems. Conversing about issues didn’t make them go away.

“I know I don’t have a lot of relationship experience but you obviously came to Robert for some help and well.” Martha stuttered when the sadden beauty continue to look at her. “You can go and…” She moved to pull out the chair for Remy. “Sit and talk, oh and I have almond milk, or soy milk if you like?”

Remy wanted some whiskey, but she shouldn’t ask.

Chase returned at the moment to place Remy’s teabag free cup in front of her. “It’s firefly vodka.”

The brunet glanced dubiously at the pair now sitting across from her and took a sip of the drink. “Mmm, tastes like lemonade.” She stated, pleasantly surprised.

Martha beamed at Remy, making the taller woman shift in her seat. Not knowing what else to do, she downed the rest of her beverage. 

“Whoa, umm, slow down there, it’s 35 percent.” Martha suggested, reaching across the table to almost touch Remy’s hand.

“Yeah, I’ve had more that tasted worst…” Remy placed the cup back onto the saucer and nodded gratefully at Chase when he brought her a full chilled bottle. 

Masters wanted to ask why Robert wouldn’t just start talking to Hadley and sympathize with her or something. Isn’t that what normal social able people did? However, she was a still a little shaken by what she had seen before and even now that she knows the whole situation, she still finds herself awkward in the whole thing. Then there was also the apprehension she felt for the upcoming talk with Robert. She knows he wasn’t going to wait too long before questioning her about the lease she still had on another apartment.

Robert sat next to Masters and patiently waited for Remy to speak. 

Thirteen downed the rest of the bottle and returned to her previous position of leaning against one of her hands and the other fiddling with the chilled ear of her cup.

“Ummm…” Masters tried to take solace that her own hand was being cradled in Robert’s but Remy looked so desolate that she made up her mind and reached across the table and gripped onto the other female’s hand. “It’s okay, I mean whatever is bothering-.”

“Pregnancy.” 

Masters shot up from her seat. “Oh my, oh, oh no.” She rounded around the table and wrapped her arms around Remy and started dragging her towards the bathroom. “You have to throw up that alcohol.” Then stop abruptly. “Unless you aren’t thinking of keeping the fetus, though still…”

Remy felt her eyes tear up again and while taking cycles between giggling hysterically and crying, turned to tuck her face into the shorter female’s nape. Thirteen’s scrawny frame was shaking against the other woman’s still body. Masters didn’t really know what to do, too much physical contact, especially now that she didn’t need to make the other doctor throw up the toxic drink her boyfriend had not so helpfully provided. She should raise her hands and hold Remy right? The ginger raise her arms but couldn’t figure out quite where to place her hands so she found her grip landing on Remy’s hips.

“Martha,” Robert waited for his girlfriend to face him before continuing. “I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to say anything yet, so I only told you that she was fighting with Allison.”

Martha nodded and patted the woman in her arms stiffly.

“Allison is pregnant.” Remy cried.

…………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A1464VTG)


End file.
